Surprise Visit
by z.a. franks
Summary: It's PG for the kissing part. A valentine's day special... for me... ^_^ *sniff*


Surprise Visit  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------  
  
Ei, another fic for me. You guys know the drill. I don't own CCS characters, especially Eriol because.. he owned me ^_^. Just joking people. This is my version of romance for Eriol and Tomoyo. S&S is too common so I chose them anyway. Too bad Eriol has already Kaho.  
  
Anyway, this took place after the Hope card (Movie2) and it was nearly Valentines Day. Tomoyo was all alone... Okay, stop it, I'm ruining the story. On with the story, shall we?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
It was a peaceful but warm morning when Tomoyo and Sakura started walking to school. It was the first time they walked together after the Hope card incident. Now, Sakura is live and alive as she talked about her very best topic, Syaoran Li.  
  
"And then after we talked... he said.. 'I'll miss you, Sakura'" Sakura said as she blushed in deep shades of red. She was jumping around Tomoyo which made her laugh a bit. "Oh, that was so sweet of him!!!! He just told me that he missed me!!!"  
  
"That's amazing. So how was he anyway?" Tomoyo asked  
  
"He's okay. He's been spending time with his family and Meilin-chan. They were having fun. until. I wrote to him. He became sad so sudden and.." Sakura began and this made Tomoyo curious.  
  
"What? What is it?"  
  
"He'll visit us this February! For Valentines Day! He said that he had a surprise for me." Sakura said as she continuously dances, unknowingly a person was ahead of her. She bumped at that person and also noticed that it was Yukito.  
  
"Aah! Gomen, Yukito-san!" she said accompanied with several bows. Yukito raised up his hand to stop Sakura from repeating it continuously.  
  
"It's okay, Sakura-chan, it's nothing. I didn't got a scratch or bruise anyway."  
  
"Oh, the monster's here." Touya said as he stopped beside Yukito. "Don't devour Yukito today. We're at a good start of a morning and you might ruin it."  
  
"ONI-CHAN!!!" Sakura screamed as she started to beat up his brother, but soon gave up after Touya fought back. Tomoyo seems amused at this part. 'Sakura has everyone to make her happy, even if she gets the beating. Somehow, I envy her' Tomoyo said to herself. 'Li will be coming in February to visit Sakura.. Maybe Meilin will also be.. but'  
  
"Aah. The moon's still up at this time of the day." Yukito said as he stared the crescent shaped moon in the day sky. Tomoyo also was staring at it but reminded by something else.  
  
Moon.. Yue.. Ruby moon.. Eriol..  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------  
  
"Tomoyo is quite lonely today." Sakura said to her friends that lunchtime. Tomoyo just told Sakura that she'll be having a choir practice today. Actually, there wasn't any practice. Tomoyo just want to spend her time alone. This is what Sakura doesn't know.  
  
"It's really like that. Because the moon's out today" Naoko-chan said, "They say a person's mood changes once the moon changes because our body if filled with water. So if we count of the skin, we are really made up of water. Then it acts like tides. The moon attracts the water inside out body, changing out 'tides'" Then, she is finished.  
  
Silence  
  
"Sometimes Naoko-chan, you really sound like a highschool student." Sakura sweatdrops.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------  
  
Here I am all alone, Tomoyo said to herself. Why does this really happen to me? I mean, why can't I be like Sakura? So happy and optimistic. But I..I beginning to break down because of Eriol. I was.. thining of him instead of my studies. Why am I like this?  
  
She began to weep silently. It was good that she was in the music room. Nobody was there with her. She like that because everyone knew her as somebody who has an encouraging smile. The one that sings a song that can cure someone's hate of oneself. Somebody who had no problems at all..  
  
Now, she wasn't the one everyone thinks about. She herself was the one who broke her own dignity. If Eriol just didn't go with Kaho and stayed with her instead, she would spend a lot of time with him now. But somehow, she didn't know why she got to that idea.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan.." a voice made Tomoyo jumped up from her seat. She turned around and saw Sakura at the door, looking sadly at her. She quickly changed her mood to make Sakura forget about her visible sorrow. "Hai, Sakura-chan. Daijobu?" she said cheerfully.  
  
"That's what to say to you." Sakura said as she approached her. "You've been so lonely since this morning. Did I made you sad or anything?"  
  
"No.." Maybe a little, Tomoyo thought. "It's okay, Sakura-chan, I'm okay."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
"Mou, Tomoyo's sad?" Meilin said on the other line. It was nearly bedtime and Sakura made a call to Meilin, since she was the 2nd best friend of Tomoyo.  
  
"Hai. She had never been so sad lately."  
  
"I bet she's thinking of something." Meilin said. "Or maybe there was something you said." She said in a very mysterious tone.  
  
"No, I just told her about Syaoran visiting me for Valentine's Day. I told her how happy I was for him to visit-"Sakura's voice trailed off. Why haven't she thought of this before? Tomoyo is lonely because she'll be alone for Valentine's Day. I bet she misses.. Eriol-kun, Sakura wondered.  
  
"Sakura? Are you still there?" Meilin asked.  
  
"H-Hai. Meilin, I got to go. I need to do something important for Tomoyo."  
  
"Make her happy, kay?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
It was Saturday, and the best day to call somebody. But Sakura tried to.  
  
"Hmm.. you need to talk to Eriol.. right now?" Kero asked.  
  
"Hai. Did Spinel send you a number or anything?" Sakura asked desperately.  
  
"I think so. Let me find it.." Kero said as he checked his things. Sakura was beginning to get worried. She glimpsed on her wooden table, where the book of Sakura cards lies. It wasn't used for so many months now. She was amazed that it didn't wear off or.. that's it!  
  
Sakura quickly stood up and approached the enchanted book. The Sakura cards. Maybe this can help her. She scanned some of the card, trying to find the right card to fix her problem.  
  
"Now what card can call Eriol from here to England? ..Hmm, Dash..Windy..Fly.. Freeze.. Song.. Voice.. Kero, do you think the voice card can help me call Eriol?"  
  
"To ENGLAND? I don't think so. That's a long way from here." Kero said. "Darn, I can find that stupid letter. I'm sorry, Sakura."  
  
"Now what?" Sakura asked herself. She finally reached the end of the card list. HOPE.  
  
She haven't dared to use the card. Eriol said that this card is as powerdul as the other 52 combined, just to balance its power. Sakura wondered curiously what it does do she took it and held it close to her.  
  
"I wish I know what to do.." Sakura said. "For Tomoyo.. I wish you can call, Eriol-kun.. but it seems no hope for it." Suddenly, the card glowed brightly. She started trying to back out but the card seems to suck her in. After that wide and long flash, the card became calm and quiet.  
  
Seconds later, the phone rang and Sakura got it. It was unbelievable that somebody she wouldn't expect to call.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Sakura-chan, it's been a long time, wasn't it?" That voice was quite familiar, That broad but calming voice on the other line.  
  
"E-Eriol-kun? W-why did you call?"  
  
"I don't really know but.. I just felt like you needed me.. for some sort of reason." Eriol said. "True that the last time I called you was about the Hope Card. Then I never really called. So I thought maybe it's time again to say hi."  
  
So that's the use of the Hope Card. "Thank you, Hope Card." Sakura whispered.  
  
"Yes?" Eriol asked. "Did you say something?"  
  
"Um, are you busy.this Valentines Day?" Sakura asked hastily. There was a long pause then Eriol finally replied.  
  
"True..it's a few weeks away. I'll check." Then another long pause came.  
  
"Is that Eriol?" Kero asked as he sat beside Sakura. She nodded silently keeping all of her senses on the phone. Then Eriol came back in.  
  
"I'll.. have a date with Kaho, why?" No way. This made Sakura worry even more. What can she do anyway? One of the reasons why Eriol went back to England is because of Kaho. He followed her all the way, even if it takes to leave everyone behind, especially Tomoyo.  
  
"Sakura? Are you still there?" He asked.  
  
"A.. can you come here in Japan on Valentines? Because.. we will have a school dance on that day.. and.."  
  
"I heard that Li's coming." He replied before she could even say another word. "So don't worry, you'll have a partner for the dance."  
  
"No! Not me.. it's Tomoyo.." Sakura answered. There was again for the third time, a long pause. 'Please say yes!' Sakura thought to herself but things didn't went like she wanted them to be.  
  
"I really can't Sakura..I need to make up a date for Kaho. Besides, she really is looking forward for this-"  
  
"But Tomoyo is looking forward to see you. Don't you even know? Haven't you received her letters? She's been inviting you for months. But you didn't even reply. Why is it, Eriol-kun? Don't you care for Tomoyo anymore????" Sakura blurted it all out loud.  
  
"SAKURA KEEP IT DOWN!!" Touya answered from his room.  
  
"I understood what you said.. and, to tell you the truth, I'm not in the place where I told Tomoyo. We left that house because."  
  
"You don't want to see Tomoyo again, do you?"  
  
"I'm really sorry, Sakura. It's for her own good. I myself thought that it was for her own good. There are many boys that she will meet soon and I know that she will realize that I'm not the real one for her.." Eriol explained carefully. "I got to go Sakura, please understand me."  
  
"If could tell Tomoyo all this, I can understand you." Then she hung up.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------  
  
That very next day..  
  
"Tomoyo."  
  
"Hai?" she looked at her best friend. "What is it, Sakura-chan?"  
  
"Did..Eriol-kun called you?"  
  
"So it really was a long time." She smiled as sweetly as she can to raise her hopes. Sakura begin to wonder, did Eriol really called her? "He can't come."  
  
"He told you?!"  
  
"It's about Kaho..he doesn't want to disappoint her. *sigh* They look a great couple-"  
  
"Tomoyo-chan! Don't think like that!" Sakura uttered out. "You and Eriol are meant to be but you two just can't get along!"  
  
"What's wrong, Sakura-chan?" she asked calmly. Sakura calmed sown as well and sat beside Tomoyo to avoid being glanced by anyone in the library.  
  
"I persuaded Eriol to come.for you."  
  
"You shouldn't have.."  
  
"But I just can't leave my best friend sitting at one corner w/o any partner for the school dance!" she said. This made Tomoyo smiled and giggled at the same time. 'At last, she smiled' Sakura thought.  
  
"I'm okay, Sakura-chan..I'll be coming to the partner w/ or without a partner."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Hai. No hard feelings."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
Days passed by so fast and soon, Valentines day will be tomorrow. Many preparations were made and also, many girls found their escorts. But Sakura really was looking forward to was..  
  
"Syaoran-kun will be coming tonight. Are you coming to see him, Tomoyo?" she asked her best friend, who was looking on her performance piece. She was looking forward for Syaoran, as well as Tomoyo's singing number for the dance.  
  
"I love to but I can't. I need to practice further for my performance."  
  
"Aww.. Oh, yeah, I forgot, can you come to my house now? I want to show you something."  
  
"What is it?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"A surprise." she answered back.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
"What is it really, Sakura. The suspense is killing me!" Tomoyo said while Sakura guided her to her room, blindfolded.  
  
"You'll see. We'll just open the door and..tah-DAH!" she made a grand entrance as she unblindfold her friend. Tomoyo focused the other end of Sakura's room, where she saw a very cute guy in a tuxedo. It was no ordinary guy.  
  
It was... Eriol.  
  
She ran towards him and hugged him. She buried her face on his chest and kept crying like she have never seen him for so long. She would really like to hear his voice, speaking out her name..  
  
But all that she got..was a giggle.  
  
Why? Why a giggle? She looked at his eyes. Those deep navy blue eyes. These eyes made her come closer to him. But deep down, she felt that he wasn't Eriol at all. Then she felt Sakura's pat on her shoulder.  
  
"I'm sorry..did I made you believe? That's..mirror card." She said sadly. "I asked it to copy Eriol so that.. you won't be alone tomorrow."  
  
'Even if you created me a look-alike, deep down, I know that he's not him. He won't be here...' She felt that her heart was pushing itself out. It was very hard for her to accept that she was fooled by the mirror card. She was fooled by Eriol. She felt that she needed to cry. Crying can loosen your anger, hate, and suffering. But instead, she held back her tears and smiled at Sakura.  
  
"I don't know how..to thank you. You were always there for me..and I don't know what I can do without you." Then she wept bitterly.  
  
"Tomoyo, please don't.." but it can't be helped. She made the situation even worse. She made Tomoyo miss Eriol even more.  
  
"I'm really sorry, Tomoyo-chan, I made you..."  
  
"Cry?" Tomoyo asked. "To tell you the truth, Eriol made me cry even more."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------  
  
It was the day of the dance. And also, the music was lively. Everyone were having fun. Many visitors were there, and the one who was the most popular was Syaoran.  
  
After the long hours of dancing, it was Tomoyo's time to sing. She was ready, even though her heart wasn't. She would really wish that Eriol was there, smiling as she performs. But she was expecting too much. 'He already had Kaho to be with. I think she make him happy more than I do.' She thought to herself.  
  
She stood before the large crowd, ignoring the unanimous stares. She looked for Sakura but she was nowhere to be found. 'Now even my best friend is nowhere in sight.'  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------  
  
As soon as she finished singing, she made deep bow, and everyone applauded. She went backstage and to her surprise, Syaoran and Sakura were there. Sakura clapped silently as she approached her friend.  
  
"Your song was very nice..."  
  
"Yeah, I haven't heard you sing for so many months now." Syaoran answered.  
  
"Thank you." Tomoyo said.  
  
"This time, this gift is serious. I know that you're going to love it." Sakura said as she went behind the curtains and pulled somebody out gently. The person stepped to a nearby light.  
  
"This is a joke, Sakura." Tomoyyo said. "That's the mirror card.. in Eriol form."  
  
"Hai. And if Eriol was here, what would you tell him?" Tomoyo stepped closer to the 'dummy' Eriol and said these words. "If Eriol was here tonight, I can die tomorrow already. If he was here, I would be very happy because if he only knew how much I want him to be with me..I would say to him.. that I love him.. ever since he came to us."  
  
Then she wept again. All of them were silent. Then the 'dummy Eriol' placed his hands on Tomoyo's shoulders, calming her down. "Please, mirror card, stop it. You're not him. You'll never him.. because he can never be replaced.."  
  
"I know..that's why I flew all the way here just to see you."  
  
Tomoyo was stunned. She looked up and the 'dummy' was talking. Exactly the voice of Eriol. In fact, it wasn;t the dummy after all. It was the real Eriol standing in front of her!  
  
"How are you, Tomoyo-chan?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------  
  
During the dance, they were so happy together that cannot let each other go.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Did I made you..cry?"  
  
"A little but I'm fine-" Eriol then quickly bent down the kiss Tomoyo lightly then he broke it . It was simple yet full of meaning, Tomoyo wondered,  
  
"Sorry, but the other half goes to Kaho.." he smiled "She let me go just for you but I' told her I'll be back soon.."  
  
"It's okay." Tomoyo said. "As long as you're here today, I'm really truly happy."  
  
"No hard feelings?"  
  
"Yes, No hard feelings." Tomoyo replied. Then Eriol bent down again for another kiss but this time, it is full and all out of his love for his one and only, Tomoyo.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------  
  
Yes! TGIF! (Thank GoD It's finished!) My first Tomoyo-Eriol fic is DONE! After all those recommendations that Tomoyo is better with Touya or Yukito, I have finished it and nobody will mess it up.. unless you will flame me. Please don't.. I only have a good intention. Please R&R!  
  
PS. H-A-P-P-Y-V-A-L-E-N-T-I-N-E-S-D-A-Y-!-!-! 


End file.
